This invention relates to a lipstick dispenser having an external apertured wall extending from one of its ends for attachment of the dispenser to a key chain. By attaching the lipstick dispenser to the key chain it becomes much easier to find the lipstick dispenser in a woman's purse; once the woman's finger touches the keys or key chain she knows she has found the lipstick depenser.